The invention relates to an anti-snore composition and to a method for preparing an anti-snore medicine as well as a method of relieveing snoring by means of this composition.
The tendency or habit of snoring which is exhibited by many people and animals is a source of annoyance for persons in their surrounding and gives rise to sleeplessness, which may cause nervous strains.
It is supposed that the snoring is caused by the suction of air along the soft, hind part of the palate, causing vibrations and an annoying noise.
It has already been attempted to provide an efficient medicine capable of limiting or stopping the snoring or preventing it, but so far these attempts have not been successful.